


Did Someone Say Danny

by threesteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threesteps/pseuds/threesteps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's favorite Danny Heavenly Moonlight [fanart].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Someone Say Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaidenDarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenDarby/gifts).



> GOD I FORGOT HOW MUCH I DESPISE NAMING DRAWINGS AND WRITING SUMMARIES. I feel dumber with every drawing I post here.
> 
> Anyway, JaidenDarby asked me to draw Danny! Here you go, sweetie.  
> His eyes looked kind of buggy, so I chose the easy way out [FILTER EVERYTHING TO WITHIN AN INCH OF ITS LIFE]. Sorry. Aha. Ha.


End file.
